Feel My Madness
by RandomYaoi
Summary: Zero's bloodlust needs to be checked, Kaname feels he's been taken advantage of enough, time to turn the tables ; . This is YAOI, meaning Kaname and Zero in adult situations together. As usual, reviews/criticism/comments are encouraged
1. Chapter 1

**I think I must've wrote this story a million different ways until I was finally satisfied. And I've only done the first chapter -_-;;. Anyway, please enjoy! Also, I got the blood bond thing from another fanfic so, if anyone happens to know the person that first thought of it, please let me know and I'll be sure to credit them!**

**And in case you missed this somehow in the description and the rating *THIS STORY IS YAOI, MEANING BOYxBOY LOVE BETWEEN KANAME AND ZERO***

**And now, on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Zero or Kaname. And if I did, they'd probably end up killing me.**

Although it seemed to be happening less frequently as of late, the intensity of the bloodlust when it struck was never any less. Zero knew that going to Yuuki for blood was only going to put her in danger and besides, if he was going to take a bite out of someone it might as well be that arrogant pureblood. If it wasn't for him…well among all the good things that the thought implied, there was also the small fact that Zero would probably not be alive if it wasn't for him. And despite all arguments to the contrary, Zero actually did want to be alive. So in some small part of Zero there was a glimmer of thankfulness towards the pureblood, not that he would ever find out of course. Lost in thought, it took Zero a moment to realize he was already at the Night Dorm. _Let's just get this over with_ he thought as he grudgingly pushed the doors open.

Kaname knew the instant Zero's bloodlust had resurfaced. He knew the exact moment when Zero had decided to come to him for blood. If he looked hard enough, he could even see a small amount of excitement in the ex hunter's thoughts. Although Kaname was indeed a pureblood and therefore superior, this was not the reason he could pick Zero apart so easily. Ever since the first time Kaname had offered his blood to Zero, there had been a building bond between them. In actuality, the bond only applied to Kaname because the pureblood had not yet bitten Zero. That would change tonight though. The searing heat that rippled through Kaname when he thought of this was equal parts hate and lust. He hated that Zero didn't have to suffer from the bond. He hated that every shift in mood that Zero had, Kaname had to have with him. But most of all, he hated how much the bond sent him into cat-in-heat mode when Zero was nearby. And tonight, Kaname wasn't going to act composed. He wasn't going to act like nothing was wrong. For once in his long life, he was just going to do exactly what, or more precisely who, he wanted to. As the knock sounded on his door, Kaname's face held a terrifyingly beautiful smile.

As the door knob turned, a sudden feeling of doom washed over Zero. For some reason the atmosphere was different today. Kaname was smiling for one. Usually he would have scoffed at Zero and called him something politely rude before telling him to 'Just hurry up before someone notices you're here'. But that wasn't the only thing off. Zero detected something sinister in the way the pureblood politely gestured for him to enter. If the bloodlust hadn't been so bad, Zero would've done a 180 and walked straight back to his room. Instead, he put his guard up and slowly walked into the room. An ominous click sounded as the lock on Kaname's door fell into place. _Oh shit. _Zero had no idea what Kaname had planned, but he knew there was no way it would be beneficial for him.

In an instant, Kaname had Zero by the wrists and securely pinned to a wall facing away from him. Their proximity made the pureblood want to take him on the spot but he withheld to observe Zero's reaction. "What the hell are you doing?" Zero yelled predictably. "Just having a little fun." Kaname replied calmly, leaning in to breathe in the scent of panic and confusion seeping from Zero. "Let go of me Kuran." the ex hunter said, trying to sound dangerous but instead sounding like he was begging. " Not before I get what I want Zero." The seriousness in Kaname's voice sent chills down Zero's spine. Whatever it was Kaname wanted, there would be no escape until he got it. "What could you possibly want from me?" the silver haired teen asked, honestly having no idea. "I just want you to feel exactly what I have to feel on a daily basis. That, and a little bit of _release._" He said smirking, his breath hot on Zero's neck. The implication wasn't lost on Zero and he began struggling. " Are you insane? Why the hell would you want to- I th-thought you hated me." Kaname's hand ghosted underneath Zero's shirt, sending little ripples through the ex hunter's system. "G-get your hands out of there!" He shouted, to no avail. Meanwhile, Kaname noticed the blood beginning to pool in Zero's cheeks and ears as his frustration and embarrassment grew. Figuring he had held out long enough, Kaname inhaled deeply at the junction between Zero's neck and shoulder and let his fangs sink into the yielding flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**OhMyKami. I'm FINALLY done XD. I think this one turned out better than my last fic, please tell me what you think! I tried very hard to get more detail in rather than just skipping over a lot of stuff so hopefully I accomplished that ^_^. Anyway, please enjoy! And if you have the time, don't forget to review ^.^/'**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or anything associated with it besides this fanfic.**

**Stop reading **_**right now **_**if BL/Yaoi/Men Having Sex With Other Men is not your idea of a good read. Otherwise, please continue! **

The first thing Zero noticed as Kaname's fangs anchored themselves deep into his neck was that it felt _really_ good. So good in fact, that he momentarily forgot that he was being violated by the person he was supposed to hate the most. Zero simply let himself indulge in the immense pleasure that coursed through him each time Kaname drew out more of his life force. The silver haired teen would've probably let the pureblood suck him dry if it wasn't for the strange feelings and thoughts beginning to surface in his mind. Lusty, yet hate-driven thoughts. 'Wait, these aren't my thoughts…what the hell is going on?' Zero thought, now trying in vain to push Kaname off him. The pureblood sighed and backed off slightly, making sure to keep Zero securely pinned to the wall.

"Relax, Zero. It'll be more enjoyable if you do." Kaname said smiling seductively at the thoroughly confused ex hunter. "That - whatever that was just now. Explain yourself Kuran." Zero said, trying to be authoritative but failing miserably. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation. The only thing you need to know is that you can't escape me anymore. And I intend to take full advantage of that. Whether you want to submit or not, it's going to happen. And you are going to enjoy it." The pureblood explained, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes. Zero was utterly horrified, but to his dismay his body had a rather _different_ reaction to the pureblood's sudden dominance. Embarrassment flooded through Zero as a slight bulge began forming in his pants. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kaname.

"Ah, so you _are_ enjoying it." Kaname teased, sliding his free hand down to graze Zero's thigh. Zero tried unsuccessfully to hold in a moan as lust soared through him. "Wh-what're you doing to me? Did you drug me or something?" he said, trying to pull himself out of his slightly incoherent state to concentrate on full sentences. "Not at all Zero. You see, when a blood bond is formed, the vampires involved can feel each other's emotions." Realizing the full extent of what Kaname had just told him, Zero recoiled in fear. "Y-you bastard! A blood bond? Why the _fuck_ would you do that? Wait this means the reason I'm…like _this_," he said, gesturing to the obvious bulge, "is because of _your_ thoughts?" he finished, a hint of relief in his voice. Sure, he was probably going to be raped by the bastard but at least he could have a clear conscious if that was the case. Even as the words left Zero's mouth however, he knew that it wasn't all in Kaname's head. A part of him really was enjoying this. He suddenly realized that an increasingly large part of him actually wanted this to continue. And his mind was coming up with fewer and fewer reasons why they shouldn't.

As if reading his mind, Kaname chuckled and said, "Zero we both know that if I stopped right now, you would be left very dissatisfied." Zero promptly blushed and turned his head to avoid Kaname's piercing gaze. "Y-you don't know that…" he argued. But it seemed with each denial, the urge to finish what they started only became stronger. Before the ex hunter could even comprehend what he was doing, he found his lips frantically caressing the purebloods with a passion he hadn't realized he possessed. Knowing that now was definitely not a proper time for a witty comeback, Kaname simply obliged Zero by returning the ever increasing fervour. But as Zero started to force Kaname back towards the bed, he felt it was time to assert his dominance. Zero was becoming a little too cocky.

The silver haired teen couldn't hold back the startled yelp that came out as Kaname roughly grabbed Zero's collar and shoved him onto the bed. Sprawled out with his shirt barely clinging to his shoulders, blood still trickling from the earlier wound, Zero looked delicious. And Kaname was never very good at resisting temptation. Positioning himself on top of Zero, the pureblood put on his most seductive look and started trailing his hands up and down Zero's chest, making sure to pinch his nipples every so often when he looked too relaxed. After a few minutes of this, Kaname grew bored and decided it was time to pick up the pace a little. He lowered his mouth onto one of Zero's taut nipples and sucked it into his mouth. A low groan issued from Zero at the new sensation and he had to keep himself from bucking his hips. Kaname continued to gently suck and nip at his tender flesh, enjoying the sound of Zero's increasingly impatient moans. Sneaking a hand slowly downward, Kaname dipped his hand below Zero's boxers and as he stroked Zero's rigid member, he bit down hard on one of the ex hunter's pink buds.

Zero cried out and lifted his hips, seeking more contact but Kaname chose that moment to remove his hand. He whimpered and looked questioningly at Kaname but his expression remained as unreadable as ever. The pureblood slowly began tracing a path down Zero's torso with his tongue, stopping when he got to the button of Zero's pants. "These are going to have to go." Kaname said frowning slightly. With a quick tug the pants were off, along with his boxers. If he had time to, Zero might've felt slightly embarrassed about being fully exposed while Kaname was still dressed. But the instant his clothes were off, Kaname's mouth had engulfed the head of Zero's erection sending ripples of heat through the teen that caused him to cry out in pure ecstasy. Feeling that Zero had been sufficiently distracted, Kaname took the opportunity to slide a finger down to the violet eyed teens entrance. Slowly so as not to alert Zero to his actions, Kaname pushed his finger into the tight space. When he lightly grazed Zero's prostate, the reaction was nothing short of spectacular to Kaname. Zero's back arched gracefully off the bed and the sound that escaped his lips was practically orgasmic. Of course in the next instant, Zero was once again trying to fight off Kaname, albeit less frantically than before. "What do you think you're doing?" Zero asked, more embarrassed than genuinely pissed off. "Zero you didn't honestly think I would let you be on top did you?" Kaname replied smirking in that devilish way that Zero had only recently begun to like.

At this point, Zero was too far gone to even care anymore. Looking up at the pureblood he simply said "Do what you want." and turned his head, blushing a deep crimson. Without a second thought Kaname picked up where he had left off, gently probing at Zero's entrance while making sure to distract him by stroking his cock. As the second digit slipped in Zero squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. "Zero you have to relax." Kaname murmured into his ear. "Easy for you to say." Zero said, gritting his teeth. "I promise as soon as you _relax_ it'll feel a lot better." He emphasized the point by pushing gently against Zero's sweet spot. The ex hunter gasped and bit his lip but wasn't gritting his teeth anymore. "Fine." was the only reply Kaname got. A couple minutes later when Kaname inserted the third finger however, it was obvious that Zero had taken his advice. Instead of clenching his teeth and frowning he was now panting and squirming, begging for Kaname to stop teasing him.

Taking this as a signal that Zero was ready, Kaname positioned himself at Zero's entrance and started pushing in. After a minute of this, Zero yelled, "Just fuck me already you bastard!" With a chuckle, Kaname looked at him and said "As you wish." and slammed into him as hard as he could. Zero cried out in pain and immediately began to regret his outburst. His discomfort quickly turned to pleasure once Kaname began to stroke slowly in and out. By the third stroke Zero was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in moans and found himself moving to meet Kaname's actions. Each time Kaname's hard member slammed his prostate, stars exploded behind Zero's eyes and all he wanted was for this to go on forever. But even as these thoughts came through his head, his body ached for release and he would soon have it. With a few more deep thrusts on Kaname's part, Zero exploded, hot drops of his seed landing on his chest as he cried out in ecstasy. Kaname was not far behind and as his seed flowed inside Zero, he felt more satisfied than he ever had.

Exhausted and out of breath, Kaname collapsed on Zero and just laid there for awhile. Zero was thinking about getting up and leaving but the moment he tried, Kaname held him in a death lock and said, "You're not going anywhere." Zero sighed but in his mind he knew that there was really no where else he would rather be.


End file.
